The Man Behind The Mask
by KiliTheDwarf7
Summary: Emma is a regular 23 year old geek, she spends most of her time watching people play video games on YouTube. Ryan is perceived as a regular 24 year old guy but actually uploads YouTube videos..without showing his face. He goes by the name of Cry and hides his true persona behind a blank mask. What happens when their lives intertwine? Cry/OC fic
1. I Wonder

Chapter 1: I Wonder...

Emma's POV:

Hi, I'm Emma. And I'm obsessed with youtubers. Gamers in particular. Seriously. I stay up till, like, 1am most nights just watching videos of so many different games. I guess you could say I'm a video game nerd but I watch them more than play them, to be honest.

I suppose I should tell you a bit about my appearance. Or maybe I could be mysterious like Ohm or Cry or Minx. Nah, I'm not cool enough to pull off being mysterious. I'm really short; and when I say really short, I mean REALLY SHORT. It's probably the first thing people bring up when they meet me. I have elbow-length, kinda curly black hair with blue eyes. They're not typical blue/grey, they're Elijah Wood colour. Y'know, really bright and piercing. Except on me they look really creepy whereas on him they just look gorgeous and beautiful and perfect...um, forget I ever said that, I don't really have a crush on Elijah Wood, c'mon...I don't, I promise...

ANYWAY, I guess I should tell you guys more about my love for youtubers. Not-so-long story short, I've already mentioned my favourites: Ohmwrecker, Cryaotic and RPGMinx. Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with them… I always stay up whenever they're streaming live but I nearly always fall asleep towards the end of Cry's Late Night stream with Russ, Snake, Jund and Red.. Don't judge me! It starts at 11pm and ends at around 4am! It's hard to stay awake! Even with coffee!

It's quarter to 11 now so Late Night's going to start soon, I've only just watched the stream video Cry uploaded about 3 hours ago and he said that there's going to be some kind of special announcement which I'm so excited about! I wonder what it is. I wonder..


	2. I Didn't Expect That!

A/N: Hey guys! Well, here's a second chapter to my Cryaotic fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and, not to sound like I'm begging or anything, please post a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter and where you'd like the story to go because I'm always in need of new ideas! Please share it with anyone who likes Cry and I'm thinking of starting a couple of other fics, one related to The Hobbit and maybe one related to another youtuber or a book series-leave suggestions! Bye lovelies! Enjoy! :)3

Cry's POV:

Right, it's almost time for the livestream and I've got the Skype call set up with the crew. We've been talking about doing some kind of competition thing to celebrate our 200th Late Night stream. After hours of brainstorming ideas, Russ came up with an idea that's got us pretty excited for tonight. We're gonna set up an email where people can send a video message telling us about them and then we're going to pick 3 people to join us in next week's livestream and play some games of their choice. We've only got about 5 minutes 'till the stream starts.

It's time to go...Let's get this show on the road!

"Hey guys it's Late Night with Cry and Russ!" Cry introduced, "As you can see we're playing some Worms first and I'm totally gonna kick your ass this time Russ!"

"In your dreams, Cry!"

After we had finished playing Worms, Payday 2 and Left For Dead 2 and started a break before wind-down hour, we discussed when we should make the announcement for the competition.

"During wind-down would be good," I suggested.

"If we do it in the middle then people might get annoyed 'cause they just wanna watch the game," said Jund.

"True, maybe we could do it just before wind-down starts and we're finishing with the set-up," Russ said.

Only the three of us were left so it was a fairly quick conversation. We decided to go with Russ and do it just after the break ended which was right about now.

"Okay guys, so we're back and before we start the wind-down hour, we have an announcement to make," I started, "we're holding a competition for three of you guys to join us in next week's Late Night livestream to celebrate our 200th stream!" Russ and Jund both cheered as I said this which just caused a little mini laughing fit.

"Yeah, so we've set up an email for you to send us video messages that basically just introduce you and give us basic info about you and why you want to do a stream with us." Russ told them.

"And the email is..wait, what is it?"

"Damnit Jund! You forgot it again?" I shouted.

"SHUT UP CRY!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, NEVER!"

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO CAN YOU NOT?!" Russ burst out.

"Oh, I found it, it's latenightcrew at yahoo dot com," Jund said.

"Now let's get on with wind-down!"

Emma's POV:

Oh. My. God.

What.

Just.

Happened.

Holy crap.

WHAT

"OHMYGODIMIGHTWINANDBEONTHELATENIGHTCREWLIVESTREAM!" I shouted out whilst jumping up and down from the excitement of the announcement.

I have to film a video ASAP and send it to them as quickly as I can. But..when's it supposed to be sent in by?

"Oh and by the way, you've got until Wednesday to send it to us else we won't be able to talk to you properly and get to know you before we set up stuff for the stream." Jund informed the viewers.

Well I guess that answers my question.

But still, what am I going to say? How am I going to portray my personality in a good way in a 5 minute video?

Well, all I can say really is, I never in my wildest dreams have expected that I was in with a chance of talking to the Late Night crew. Let alone being in a livestream with them.

Let's just hope I win, eh? Fingers crossed, touch wood and all that.


	3. Just Calm Down And Film The Damn Thing

A/N Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review letting me know what you think and if I should do a LOTR/The Hobbit fanfic or one with another YouTuber. Thanks! Bye lovelies! :)3

Emma's POV:

It's Tuesday night.

I haven't sent in a video yet.

Oops.

It's not my fault though! I can't help being socially awkward!

I've tried to film but it just hasn't worked, I keep thinking of something and then when I say it, it just doesn't sound right and this video HAS to be perfect. I've been looking at other submissions and they all seem so nonchalant about it but I can't help but look extremely awkward and nervous and uuugggghhh. WHY AM I SUCH AN AWKWARD HUMAN BEING?!

Okay, breathe, just calm down and film. It's not that hard. Loads of other people do it for a living and they get on just fine.

Let's Do It.

"Hi, I'm Emma." I say. "And I'm 23 years old and in love with you guys and the video games you play. Now, I know a lot of people are gonna be saying stuff like 'oh, I'm a huge fan and it would be so much to me' and other crap like that but I'm just gonna be real here okay? I have spent so much of my time waiting for you to post a video or post a stream announcement and, to be honest, you guys have pretty much fucked up my sleeping patterns so I think I deserve this." I giggle slightly. "Wow, I'm laughing at my own jokes now. See? This is what your late night streams have caused! It's all your fault! Well, anyway, I hope you guys consider choosing me. It'd seriously be the highlight of my life if you did. Um, thanks, bye."

I pressed stop on the camera and breathed out in relief. I connected my camera to my laptop straight away and sent it to the email address without watching it. If I did watch it then I knew I'd find a bit that I didn't like and then I'd have to refilm it which just takes loads more time.

Hopefully Cry and the Late Night Crew like the video.

Cry's POV:

It's Tuesday night and we've had about 100 videos sent to us. Great.

We knew we might get a few but I never expected to get this many. It's gonna take forever to watch them all but I guess we better start from the beginning. Okay, here we go. Video 1.

100 videos later…

"How many have we watched?"

"101."

"How many are left?"

"11."

"Ughhh." I groaned as Russ broke the sad news to me.

"It's not that many, we only need to pick one more person."

"True. Who would've thought that watching videos would get boring?" We clicked on a video from a girl called Emma. Why do I get the feeling it's gonna be another video message made by a typical crazy fangirl?

The video began to play and a girl with the most beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous black hair popped up. She was stunning. And British. Hot.

"Her," I said to Russ. He looked at me weirdly as though I was strange because she'd only introduced herself.

"You sure, Cry?"

"Yeah. Definitely sure."


	4. Is This Really Happening?

A/N - This is, like, my third chapter today! I'm probably gonna upload a fair amount tomorrow as I have the day off school due to a strike thing that's going on. Hope you guys enjoy this and please go check out my TFiOS fic I've just posted! It's called Moving On and I originally decided to leave it as a mini one shot kind of thing but I really enjoyed writing it and have a couple more ideas for it so let me know if I should continue with that and make it a longer fanfic! Thanks! Bye lovelies! :)3

Cry's POV:

So we've picked three viewers:

-A guy called Aidan

-A guy called Mitchell

-A girl called Emma

All three of them left their email addresses and skype accounts in the messages they sent us and I've contacted Aidan and Mitchell but not sent a message to Emma yet. We all tweeted out the winners but I've made sure they all got a skype message. I don't know what to send her. I'm really nervous. She's so incredibly beautiful and seemed so nice and sweet and amazing in her video message and I'm really nervous about talking to her. What if she decides she doesn't like me outside of the youtube videos? What if she decides she'd rather not do the stream? Calm down Ryan, it's okay. She's only a girl, you talk to them every day. Stop stressing.

I sat down at my recording desk and opened up my laptop to send her a congratulatory/introductory message.

'Hi Emma, it's Cry. Just sending you a message to say hi and let you know that you are one of the three winners. Congrats. Love, Cry :)'

That'll do won't it? Yeah.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen when I heard a little notification noise.

She had messaged back. I raced back to my chair and saw the little note she had sent me.

'Oh. My. God. Really?! That is so cool! THANK YOU SO MUCH CRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG'

Cute.

I immediately sent her another message.

'Haha, you're welcome. I've asked the other winners and they've chosen one game each so I need to ask you too. What game do you wanna play on the stream?'

'Left 4 Dead 2: Helm's Deep Reborn'

'You're into Lord Of The Rings?'

'YES.'

'I've never seen it, only a little snippet of the second one.'

'WHAT. HOW HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE MOVIES OH MY GOD CRY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'

'Sorry…lol, if you don't mind me asking, do you live in England? I only wanna know because in your little video message thing you spoke with a British accent.'

'Yeah, I'm British but I live in Florida. I moved here for university 3 years ago.'

'Really? I'm in Florida too! What area?'

'Near Tallahassee.'

'Same here.'

'Really? Cool.'

Wow, she lives in a similar area to me. Kinda weird. Good weird, of course. But weird nonetheless. I decided to call her on skype so we could talk properly.

She answered almost immediately.

"Hi!" she said brightly, her face imitating the uplifting tone of her soft, soothing voice.

"Hey," I replied, "I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"If maybe…" I kept stuttering and messing up and pausing.

"Yeah?"

"You'd like to meet up sometime before the livestream on Saturday?"

Her face lit up so much and her piercing blue eyes sparkled as though they were dotted with glitter.

"I'd love to Cry."

"Ryan," I interjected.

"Right, I'd love to Ryan," she emphasised the 'Ryan' bit and made an adorable face so innocent and sweet that left me struggling to string together a sentence of words without sounding extremely creepy and/or freaky.

Despite the two of us being incredibly nervous, we decided that she would come over to my place so we could hang out and play video games. Maybe even record together. And guess what? When she said she lived near Tallahassee, it turns out that she actually lives about 5 streets away from me. Cool, huh? And kinda weird but it was still a good weird.

I'm really nervous for tomorrow; even though we've been talking for ages on skype, she still hasn't seen what I look like. What if she doesn't like the look of me? What if she decides I'm not hot enough for her? Believe me, she's definitely the kind of girl that could get any guy she wanted. Not in a slutty way but just because of how sweet she is and how stunning she always seems to look. In the video she sent us for the competition she was wearing a fair amount of makeup but in this skype call she had nothing on. That sounded so wrong. Guys, I meant she wasn't wearing makeup! Not that she wasn't wearing any clothes! Jeez…

Anyway, she definitely doesn't need to wear all that makeup crap, she looks so perfect without it.

Emma's POV:

I WON THE COMPETITION.

CRY ADDED ME ON SKYPE.

CRY MESSAGED ME ON SKYPE.

CRY CALLED ME ON SKYPE.

CRY TOLD ME TO CALL HIM RYAN.

HE ACTUALLY TOLD ME TO CALL HIM BY HIS PROPER NAME.

HE LIVES 5 STREETS AWAY FROM ME.

I'M GOING OVER TO HIS PLACE TOMORROW TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES ALL DAY.

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?

OR AM I JUST DREAMING?

EITHER WAY, I DO NOT WANT IT TO END.


End file.
